Wedding Surprises
by 801-addict
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Surprises. Yuki and Shuichi are finally getting married, but things are never that easy with these two, especially when you've got Shuichi planning a wedding.


Kirai: wheee!!1 Tis I and I am back with the promised sequel!!!!!!

Shuichi: yesh!!! The promised sequel where me and Yuki are getting married!!! –he cheers-

Yuki: ugh, I never should have said anything…

Kirai: I thank EVERYONE who reviewed Christmas Surprises. I would've responded to all my reviews… but I forgot which ones I responded to already. -sweatdrop- I'll try to do better this time around.

Shuichi: Kirai owns nothing!!!!

Kirai: and now… Wedding Surprises!!!!

Chapter 1: Morning Again

"YUKI!!!!!" well, this seems familiar. A certain whiny voice ran through the open door of the bedroom where a certain blonde lay in bed, ears ringing due to the noise. Ahh, now I remember. It had been a two long months since Yuki's proposal to Shuichi at the Christmas concert. It had shown up on the news so many times, the blonde's head hurt just hearing the word 'marriage', 'proposal', and 'wedding'. Unfortunately, his fiancé wasn't as irritated by this, actually, he was ecstatic!

"What, brat? You do this every freakin' morning and I'm tired of it." Yuki snapped, covering his head with his blanket and trying to ignore the idiot that had just pounced on him. Shuichi crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the novelist's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Good morning Yuki!!!! I made breakfast!!!" Shuichi chirped happily, giving Yuki a sloppy kiss.

"Ugh!! Get off!!!" the blonde snapped, pushing his lover off the bed and sliding over to the other side.

"Yuki!!! Why are you being so mean?!? You were so nice when you proposed and now your back to being a cold hearted jerk!!!" Shuichi protested. His eyes began to tear up and his lip quivered. "WAAHH!!! YUKI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!" he cried, over dramatic chibi tears falling from his face. The blond rolled his eyes and scooted over to where he sat before and patted the pink haired boy's head. Said boy automatically stopped crying, getting up and motioning to the kitchen.

"Ne, ne, Yuki!! Come eat breakfast, then I'll tell you the good news." Shuichi said, running out and over to the dining room table.

"If the food doesn't kill me first." The blond muttered, reluctantly getting up and heading to his doom… I mean breakfast.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

He sat down on the table and wished he had written a will as his lover happily served breakfast to him. Yuki looked at his food. It was a traditional western meal, pancakes with strawberries on top and a heap of syrup. Next to that was a glass of orange juice.

"Sakuma-san showed me how to make this the other day when he visited." Shuichi said, watching as Yuki picked at the food.

"This actually looks edible. But he could have easily dropped rat poisoning or something by accident. I could've fed it to the Kitazawa brat if he was here but…"

"Yuki, why aren't you eating?" the vocalist asked his fiancé, his eyes tearing up again. "Is my cooking really that horrible?" Now Yuki was panicking, on the inside of course. Should he eat the food, with a 99.9991 of dying, or should he let the idiot start crying for the umpteenth time. He came to a decision and turned on his Yuki charm, gazing into Shuichi's eyes deeply and smiling.

"But honey, I just can't eat because I'm distracted by your beautiful eyes." he said, grabbing Shuichi's hand and kissing it softly. The vocalist blushed scarlet, his brain apparently overwhelmed by the charm.

"Uh… well, I err… um…" he stuttered, getting more flustered by the second. The moment was broken by his cell phone ringing. Shuichi snapped out of his trance and picked it up, pulling his hand out of Yuki's.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shuichi, what's up?"

"Hi Hiro. Nothing, just having breakfast with Yuki."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he hasn't taken a bite yet—hey!!! That was cold Hiro!!"

"Yeah, yeah, so, any wedding plans?"

"Nope."

"You're gonna make the perfect bride. Smart. Dependable. Note the sarcasm."

"You're a meany Hiro!!! Well, anyways, gotta go tell Yuki about what me and you talked about so, see ya."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Bye."

Shuichi hung up and faced Yuki, who had a curious, yet wary look on his face.

"Tell me what?" he asked cautiously.

"Err, you know how you hate ASK and will most likely castrate Taki Aizawa if he shows his face anywhere near us again?" the younger man said in one big breath.

"Yeah-?" Yuki replied, not liking where this was going.

"Umm…yeah, I invited them to play at our wedding…" Shuichi flinched waiting for Yuki to explode.

"Was that supposed to be your good news? Shu, that creep had you gang raped and took pictures. You really want trash like that to play at your wedding?" he asked with concerned tone, a rare thing for the blond.

"well, I ran into ASK's guitarist, Maa-kun, and he was really nice and kept apologizing and said that he knew that what Aizawa did was unforgivable but he wanted to apologize for him."

"And you accepted the apology, didn't you?" the novelist asked, rolling his eyes, knowing full well of Shuichi's forgiving nature.

"Err, well. Not really… yeah." The singer mumbled nervously.

"Fine, do whatever you want. That's hell of a good news announcement." Yuki said sarcastically.

"But that wasn't the good news." Shuichi, answered, getting back to his point.

"Well, spit it out then."

"Seguchi-san said that we could use his beach house for the wedding." Yuki was taken aback for a second.

"Seguchi… said… what???"

"Yeah, I know." Shuichi answered. "I never thought I'd see the day when Seguchi-san would approve of our relationship-slash-marriage. Usually he'd be all like 'bwaaa!!!!' and…" Shuichi waved his hands around, imitating a random monster he had seen in some movie, making Yuki snort from suppressed laughter but the idiot didn't catch it. He couldn't bring himself to tell the hyper man that it was because of Tohma that he had even gotten the nerve to propose, as well as the breakup, the paparazzo, and overall everything that happened during Christmas.

"…be all evil and wearing that furry coat and…Yuki? Where are you going? "

"I'm gonna go do some work now." The novelist said, getting up from the table and patting his lover on the head. He was stopped by said lover, standing in front of him, teary eyes as his weapon.

"What about the western breakfast I took so long to make with my own two hands? It was made with love…" he got more and more teary eyed. Yuki sighed and got closer to him, turning on the charm again.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I need to finish my novel, but I'll eat it after, m'kay?" the blond planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, sealing the deal. "hn, just like butter… there's still no way I'm eating that death trap though." he thought to himself as he saw Shuichi grab onto the table for support. He walked over to his office door and opened it snickering slightly at the Tohma comment, then looked back to see if Shuichi was still dazed. Yep, he was still standing there, unaware that his hand was in the pancakes he had made.

Kirai: I know, I know, uneventful, ne?

Shuichi: not for long!!!

Kirai: I know some people are gonna hate me for bringing in ask, but I couldn't help it!!!! –Dodges random tomato-

Shuichi: yep, there gonna hate you.

Kirai: I know a bunch of people hate ASK too, but I'm planning on bringing in almost everyone in this fic. Also… -sobs- I need more ideas!!!! I would really appreciate it if someone could give me ideas. Wah, I feel like a bum saying that!!! –Sobs more-

Shuichi;-comforts her-

Yuki: -reading cue cards- um, new obstacles are thrown at the happy lovers.

Shuichi: so, review and we'll get back to you soon!!!

Everyone; Ja-Ne!!!


End file.
